River Flows In You
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [EPILOGUE UPDATED-END] I wanna you to listen to 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma. Hanya cinta sederhana antara manusia penderita vitiligo (Sehun) dengan manusia penyandang patah tulang kaki (Luhan) #HunHan. A/N : Hanya potongan kecil dari kisah nyata saya -yang seorang penyandang patah tulang- dengan bumbu-bumbu cerita HunHan
1. Prolog

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Prologue ^^

Oh Sehun, _namja_ muda yang sangat berbakat. Permainan pianonya sungguh memesona. Di balik wajah buruk rupanya, dia menyimpan segudang bakat terpendam.

Apa tadi kubilang 'buruk rupa'? Ya, buruk rupa. Sebuah penyakit kulit langka bernama _vitiligo_, membuat kulitnya tampak pucat sekali seperti tulang. Bahkan, di beberapa anggota tubuh, kulit-kulitnya nampak melepuh dan mengelupas. Bukan hanya itu. Sehun juga mengidap penyakit paru-paru basah, penyakit yang termasuk ke dalam kategori mematikan pada peringkat _World Health Organization_.

Orang tua Sehun sudah meninggal semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak. Dia hidup sendiri, berbekal honor bermain pianonya. Pemerintahan Seoul pun telah membiayai sekolahnya, hingga jenjang yang ia mau.

Anak-anak di sekolahnya semenjak SMP selalu mengejeknya, mengatakannya sebagai 'tulang berjalan'. Karena itulah, Sehun menjadi anak yang tertutup, pendiam, dan pemalu. Dia hanya tidak malu saat ia harus melakukan _performance_ di panggung, bersama pianonya. Di luar saat itu, jangan harap bisa berbicara dengannya.

CRAK!

Seseorang baru saja melempari Sehun dengan sebutir telur. Kai, nama _namja_ itu. Sehun yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan pun hanya diam, dengan wajah menunduk. Tudung abu-abunya menutupi wajahnya yang terlalu putih untuk dipandang.

"Hey, tulang berjalan! Kau tidak mau melawanku! Hahaha!"ejek Kai, disusul tawa oleh kawan-kawannya.

Sehun hanya diam membisu. Tatapannya terus menatap tanah, tidak berani mendongak. Bibirnya kelu, padahal dia punya sejuta perkataan kotor untuk diumpat pada Kai. Tapi, hatinya masih berfungsi. Dalam hatinya, dia berusaha agar tidak menyakiti orang lain, seperti motto hidupnya, yaitu–

'Biarlah orang lain menyakitiku, asal aku tidak menyakiti mereka'...

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Tibalah hari Senin, hari pada awal sebuah minggu. Sehun sudah sampai di kelasnya sejak fajar menyingsing. Dia selalu berangkat paling awal, tapi pulang paling telat. Dia tidak pernah keluar kelas. Malu, itu yang ia rasakan.

Bel sudah sedari tadi berdentang, saatnya pelajaran dimulai. Sejujurnya, para guru dan beberapa _office boy_ sangat mengagumi Sehun. Dia sangat baik, dan berbakat, baik dalam akademis maupun non-akademis. Hanya penampilannyalah yang membuatnya tampak –buruk. Karena itu, XOXO High School Academy bahkan membuatnya bisa loncat 2 kelas. Kini, dia berada di tingkat akhir sekolahnya.

Sehun selalu membantu _office boy_ membersihkan lantai 1, tempat dimana kelasnya berada. Sehun juga sering menawarkan diri untuk membuang sampah-sampah ke tempat pembuangan akhir di belakang sekolahnya. Sehun juga sering dengan sukarela membantu untuk membersihkan kelasnya sendiri.

"_Annyeong_, _seonsaengnim_"seluruh murid berkata serempak.

Sehun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, Choi Siwon, guru di sekolah itu, selalu tersenyum pertama kali kepadanya. Sehun tahu, bahwa gurunya ini sangat menyayanginya, dan menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri.

"Nah, semuanya, kita kedatangan siswa baru. Kau, masuklah"ucap Siwon _seonsaengnim_ pada orang di luar.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada daun pintu. Perlahan, seorang _namja_ bertubuh agak tinggi masuk. Wajahnya terlihat seperti perpaduan antara kucing dan rusa. Imut, itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Sayangnya, _namja_ itu menggunakan tongkat saat berjalan.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Suara ketukan irama tongkatnya menghiasi ruangan itu. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya –lebih ke tongkatnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. _Choneun_ Xi Luhan _imnida_. Saya seorang berkebangsaan China. _Bangapseumnida_"sapa _namja_ itu.

"Anak-anak, Luhan ini adalah seorang warga negara China. Maklumi dia bila dia salah berbicara. Dan, Luhan ini seorang penyandang cacat. Tolong, terima dia dengan terbuka"ucap Siwon.

Sehun menganggap bahwa teman-temannya akan memperlakukan Luhan sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ternyata–

"_Aish_, Luhan itu imut, ya!?"

"Wah, aku benar-benar ingin dekat dengannya!"

"Dia imut juga, untuk ukuran _namja_"

"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya!"

Bisikan-bisikan itu menggema di gendang telinga Sehun. _Kris hyung benar_; pikir Sehun sedih. Dia mengingat saat _namja_ yang ia anggap sebagai _hyung_-nya itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Orang memang menilai seseorang dari luarnya, tapi sesungguhnya, apa yang ia tahu adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ia tahu"_

TBC or END, yak?

Hello, hello! #ala shinee  
Zahra baru aja comeback setelah vakum bertahun-tahun! *eh?  
Awalnya pengen bikin fanfic historical, eh jadinya fanfic jadi-jadian kayak begini. Jelekkah? Burukkah? Hancurkah?  
Laik[like] dan komen[comment] sangat-ngat-ngaaaaattt dibutuhkan. Oh, ya! By the way, ini fanfic HUNHAN yang absurd luar biasa, jadi mohon bantuannya #bungkuk 180 derajat

Insya Allah, chap selanjutnya aku update kilat, deh #kalo sempet n' ada wifi

-XOXO-


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_"Annyeonghaseyo. Choneun Xi Luhan imnida. Saya seorang berkebangsaan China. Bangapseumnida"sapa namja itu._

_"Anak-anak, Luhan ini adalah seorang warga negara China. Maklumi dia bila dia salah berbicara. Dan, Luhan ini seorang penyandang cacat. Tolong, terima dia dengan terbuka"ucap Siwon._

_Sehun menganggap bahwa teman-temannya akan memperlakukan Luhan sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ternyata–_

_"Aish, Luhan itu imut, ya!?"_

_"Wah, aku benar-benar ingin dekat dengannya!"_

_"Dia imut juga, untuk ukuran namja"_

_"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya!"_

_Bisikan-bisikan itu menggema di gendang telinga Sehun. Kris hyung benar; pikir Sehun sedih. Dia mengingat saat namja yang ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya itu mengatakan sesuatu._

_"Orang memang menilai seseorang dari luarnya, tapi sesungguhnya, apa yang ia tahu adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ia tahu"_

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 1 ^^

"Nah, Luhan_-ssi_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sehun. Bersikap baiklah padanya"ucap Siwon, dengan tatapan penuh harap yang tertangkap indra Luhan.

Luhan menatap _namja_ bertudung di pojok kelas itu. Kesannya suram dan menyedihkan, tapi justru membuatnya merasa kasihan.

"Sama saya saja!"

"Jangan! Sama saya saja!"

"Jangan mau sama Sehun!"

"Dia itu buruk rupa!"

"Diam kalian semua!"pekik Siwon menggelegar, membuat seisi kelas diam membisu.

Luhan bisa mengartikan semuanya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Luhan menatap Siwon, lantas mengangguk.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Luhan menggerakkan tongkatnya ke arah bangku Sehun. Sehun merasa bahwa suara itu semakin dekat, jadi dia sedikit mendongak. Tampak Luhan tengah berdiri menatapnya, lantas tersenyum manis.

"_Annyeong_. Aku Luhan"sapa Luhan.

Suara itu membuat hati Sehun berdebar. Luhan memilih duduk bersamanya. Sehun malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya, jadi dia memilih untuk merapatkan tudungnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan iba, lantas tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kok!"ucap Luhan, masih dengan senyuman.

Sehun terdiam. Apa benar barusan? Apa benar yang ia dengar? Sehun pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok.

Luhan sedikit terperanjat, manakala melihat wajah Sehun. Wajah itu sangat putih bak tulang. Di sekitar lekuk lehernya, tampak kulit-kulitnya yang mengelupas. Memang terlihat samar, tapi Luhan masih bisa melihatnya. Tapi, ia sangat terpesona dengan iris biru Sehun yang memukau. Polos dan tampak tidak berdosa.

TAP

Sehun membeku. Tangan Luhan menepuk pundaknya, lantas mengusapnya lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan. Sehun benar-benar dibuat terpukau. Luhan terus tersenyum manis, membuat beberapa _yeoja_ histeris melihatnya.

"Kau tak perlu malu padaku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kok! Aku Luhan. Perkenalkan dirimu!"ucap Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"A-aku Sehun"bisa terdengar suara jernih nan merdu Sehun yang masih sedikit kelu untuk berbicara.

"Sehun_-ssi_, salam kenal!"sahut Luhan, dengan mata jernihnya juga.

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Dia pun membuang muka, berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu. Luhan benar-benar baik, meskipun itu adalah baru kesan pertama dengannya.

Sejenak, senyuman tipis terpatri pada bibir pucat Sehun...

-XOXO-

Selama jam pelajaran, Luhan terus mencuri pandang pada Sehun. Sejujurnya, Sehun itu sangat gagah. Tubuhnya kokoh, dan pundaknya juga datar. Karena itu, Luhan selalu mencuri pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

"Apa– kau ini orang Korea tulen?"tanya Luhan, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk kaku.

Luhan mengangguk juga, lantas segera fokus pada pekerjaannya. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan iba, lantas memiliki sebuah ide.

"Hey, pulang sekolah, antar aku ke ruang seni sekolah ini!"ucap Luhan, terdengar bersemangat.

"U-untuk apa?"tanya Sehun, sedikit heran.

"Antar aku saja! Oke?"tanya Luhan seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi– aku tidak bisa"jawab Sehun dan–

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berdentang nyaring. Luhan menarik jarinya dengan perasaan agak kecewa, lantas berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Jangan ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku!"ucap Luhan, lantas meraih tongkatnya dan melangkah keluar.

Sehun hanya diam. Luhan bersikap –terlalu– baik padanya, padahal dia adalah seorang buruk rupa.

Bagaikan kisah dongeng _Beauty and The Beast_...

-XOXO-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 petang. Tinggal tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel pulang berdentang dan murid-murid kelas Sehun mengumpulkan hasil ujian harian mereka.

Luhan tampaknya sudah selesai mengerjakan, jadi dia merasa cukup. Dia tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu. Sehun tampak tengah bergerak gelisah di bangkunya. Tangannya memegang saputangan, dan menaruhnya di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun?"tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"Uhuk uhuk"hanya suara batuk yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Luhan merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada Sehun.

TES

Setitik air mata berhasil meluncur lembut pada pipi Sehun, lantas terjatuh di atas celananya. Luhan segera mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau sakit, kita ke UKS saja!"pekik Luhan dengan panik.

Seluruh kelas mengamati pergerakan mereka. Bukannya merasa simpatik, mereka malah semakin mengolok-olok Sehun.

"Ah, orang cacat jangan dihiraukan!"

"Untuk apa kau peduli, Luhan_-ssi_?"

"Dia itu tuli! Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun!"

"Jauhi dia! Nanti kau tertular!"

Berbagai ocehan berbau SARA menggema di kelas itu. Air mata Sehun menitik lembut, seakan-akan takut menghampiri Bumi. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kasihan. Di satu sisi, dia agak jijik dengan keadaan Sehun. Tapi, hati kecilnya berteriak histeris kala melihat pemandangan itu. Luhan sangat tahu, bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan menjijikkan di hadapan orang-orang.

SREK!

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya, lantas meraih tas punggungnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Orang-orang melemparinya dengan bola-bola kertas yang kusut. Luhan benar-benar kasihan padanya.

-XOXO-

"Hiks hiks"isakan tertahankan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

Kini, Sehun tengah berada di atap. Dia benar-benar mencintai atap sekolahnya ini. Setiap hari, dia selalu kemari, datang dan berkeluh kesah pada Sang Pencipta di situ.

"Tuhan, aku tidak tahan lagi. Panggil saja aku. Aku benar-benar tidak diharapkan di dunia ini!"Sehun menggumamkan sajak kepedihan yang memilukan.

Bibir Sehun memerah akibat cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari mulutnya di kelas tadi. Saputangannya kini ternodai cairan itu. Cairan kental anyir yang biasa kita sebut sebagai –darah.

Sehun merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Dia benar-benar tidak punya siapa-siapa, selain pianonya. Ya, piano. Mungkin sebagian lebih orang menganggap piano hanya sebagai instrumen, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Sehun menganggap piano lebih dari segalanya. Setiap kali ia sedih, ia akan memainkan lagu sedih di pianonya sampai jarinya berdarah-darah dan seluruh bebannya terangkat.

Piano adalah hidupnya...

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berdentang, menandakan berakhirnya waktu sekolah. Luhan tengah membereskan buku-bukunya, ketika beberapa orang siswi mendekatinya.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan_-ssi_"sapa mereka, dengan kerlingan genit.

"_Annyeong_. Ada apa, ya?"tanya Luhan dengan ramah.

"Besok, jangan duduk di sini lagi, ya? Kami khawatir kau tertular dia"ucap salah seorang _yeoja_, dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

"_Nde_. Penyakitnya itu bisa menular"ucap _yeoja_ lain.

Luhan terdiam. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, lantas pamit keluar dengan tongkatnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat itu.

Luhan melangkah di koridor dengan gontai. Hari pertama di sekolahnya benar-benar meninggalkan kesan mendalam yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Ternyata, masih ada orang lain yang keadaannya bahkan lebih parah dari patah tulang pahanya.

(Backsound : Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, Ludwig Van Beethoven)

Terdengar dentingan merdu piano. Luhan mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruang kelas dengan kaca buram. Luhan mendekatinya pelan-pelan.

Suara itu terdengar jelas. Luhan memberanikan diri menyentuh kenop pintu. Setelah niatnya bulat, dia pun membukanya secara perlahan.

Luhan termangu. Di hadapannya, seorang _namja_ bertudung memainkan piano dengan khusyuknya. _Namja_ itu membelakanginya, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Luhan terpaku.

"Beethoven No. 8"gumam Luhan pelan.

_Namja_ bertudung itu bermain dengan emosinya, membuat Luhan sampai-sampai menitikkan air mata karenanya. _Namja_ itu bermain, seakan-akan _namja_ itu tengah memainkan kehidupannya. Luhan tahu siapa itu. Ya, Sehun.

TRING

Sehun sudah selesai memainkan piano. Luhan terdiam, lantas merasa bersalah karena sudah lancang mengintip. Luhan pun berniat untuk keluar, ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Sehun, tanpa menatapnya.

Luhan terkaget. Sehun ternyata tahu, bahwa dia sudah mendengar permainannya secara diam-diam. Sehun sedikit menengokkan kepalanya.

"Ka-kalau kau mau, temani aku di sini"ucap Sehun, terdengar malu –mungkin.

Luhan tidak jadi pergi. Dia lebih memilih menemani Sehun. Luhan memasuki ruangan itu, lantas menutup pintunya dan mendekati Sehun perlahan. Suara tongkat membuat derit lantai terdengar berirama.

Luhan pun duduk di samping Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan malu-malu, dan terus menerus menunduk. Luhan sedikit terkekeh dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"Di hadapanku kau tak perlu takut. Angkatlah wajahmu"ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun tak menolak. Dia memang lelah menunduk terus. Dia pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Luhan menatap manik mata Sehun. Meskipun berwajah buruk rupa, tapi manik mata itu benar-benar indah. Hal yang menonjol dari wajah Sehun.

"Mainkan pianomu"ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun kaget.

"Aku tak bisa bermain piano"jawab Sehun yang –tentu saja– berbohong.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Ayo, mainkan pianomu"ucap Luhan dengan kekehan gemas.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan gemetar. Meskipun seorang Master, tapi Sehun masih saja malu-malu bila disuruh bermain. Entah itu oleh guru, _office boy_, atau juri-juri pertandingan.

TRING

Sehun menekan _tuts_ piano perlahan. Terasa sebagai alunan merdu Surga di telinganya. Sehun pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, lantas menekan-nekan _tuts_ piano dengan lembut.

(Backsound : Pachelbel's Canon Piano Ver., Depapepe Cover Song)

Luhan dibuat kagum dengan permainan Sehun. Sehun bermain dengan seluruh perasaannya. Luhan tahu sekarang, pelajaran berharga apa yang ia dapat hari itu.

Di balik wajah buruk rupa, selalu ada permata langka yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini...

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_"Mainkan pianomu"ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun kaget._

_"Aku tak bisa bermain piano"jawab Sehun yang –tentu saja– berbohong._

_"Kau berbohong padaku. Ayo, mainkan pianomu"ucap Luhan dengan kekehan gemas._

_Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan gemetar. Meskipun seorang Master, tapi Sehun masih saja malu-malu bila disuruh bermain. Entah itu oleh guru, office boy, atau juri-juri pertandingan._

_TRING_

_Sehun menekan tuts piano perlahan. Terasa sebagai alunan merdu Surga di telinganya. Sehun pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, lantas menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan lembut._

_(Backsound : Pachelbel's Canon Piano Ver., Depapepe Cover Song)_

_Luhan dibuat kagum dengan permainan Sehun. Sehun bermain dengan seluruh perasaannya. Luhan tahu sekarang, pelajaran berharga apa yang ia dapat hari itu._

_Di balik wajah buruk rupa, selalu ada permata langka yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini..._

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 2 ^^

TRING

Sehun sudah selesai memainkan pianonya. Luhan menatapnya dengan kagum. Sehun hanya menunduk malu. Air mata menetes dari wajahnya. Luhan tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir untuk menghiburnya.

"Se–"ucapan Luhan terputus.

"Semua orang membenciku. Tidak ada yang bangga denganku. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk diperlihatkan pada mereka, tapi mereka seakan tidak melihatku. Aku selalu dikucilkan, dianggap tidak ada, atau bahkan dijadikan boneka percobaan untuk telur-telur busuk. Aku tahu, itu semua menyakitkan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti mereka, tapi mereka malah menyakitiku"ucap Sehun, dengan linangan air mata mengalir lembut pada pipinya.

"_Aniya_. Jangan berpikir begitu"ucap Luhan dengan penuh pengertian, berhasil membuat Sehun menengok.

"Tidak semua orang membencimu. Orang-orang yang mengenalmu pasti sangat bangga bisa mengenalmu. Kau sudah melakukan tindakan benar dengan tidak menyakiti mereka"lanjut Luhan, membuat Sehun sedikit terhibur.

"Aku juga begitu. Saat aku masih sekolah di China, orang-orang mengejek keadaan kakiku yang patah. Mereka mengejekku yang sudah bukan lagi _flower boy_. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusku selama di sana, tapi aku merasa dikucilkan. Mereka menjauhkanku, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahuku soal jadwal pertandingan _classmeet_ saat itu. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Beruntung, bahasa Korea-ku tidak terlalu buruk"jelas Luhan, menceritakan pengalaman masa lalunya selama sekolah di China.

"Patah tulangmu pasti akan sembuh, tapi tidak dengan penyakitku"gumam Sehun seraya meraba wajahnya.

Sehun menatap cermin di dekatnya. Cermin itu sudah retak, membuat beberapa pantulan wajah Sehun di situ. Sehun terus meraba wajahnya, menatap dalam diam pantulan dirinya.

"Aku sendiri terkadang takut memandang wajahku sendiri"gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan iba.

Luhan mencengkram pundak Sehun, lantas mencengkramnya lembut. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan air matanya.

"Tidak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang mengharapkan kelahiranku"ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"tegas Luhan, membuat Sehun sedikit kaget karena nada bicara Luhan yang meninggi.

"Biarkan Tuhan yang menentukan jalannya hidupmu. Kau hanyalah seorang penumpang, Sehun. Tuhan-lah nahkodanya! Dia-lah yang menentukan hidupmu! Kalau kau sembuh, itu atas kehendak-Nya! Kau tidak boleh menyerah pada kehidupanmu sekarang! Bisa jadi, suatu saat kau akan terbangun dan mendapati wajahmu menjadi seperti seorang pangeran! Itu semua kuasa Tuhan"lanjut Luhan, membuat Sehun berkaca-kaca.

Sehun terdiam. Luhan benar. Dia tidak boleh menyerah pada keadaan. Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik untuknya, dan dia harus bertahan untuk meraih 'sesuatu' itu. Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, dengan bibir pucatnya yang kering.

"Kau benar. _Gomawo_"sahut Sehun, suaranya terdengar mulai serak.

Sehun sontak menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan, lantas terbatuk-batuk. Luhan segera mendekati Sehun, lantas mengusap pundaknya lembut. Dia terus berusaha menghibur Sehun, meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana. Membuat hati Sehun tersentuh karenanya.

-XOXO-

Sehun dan Luhan baru keluar dari ruang seni pada pukul 5 petang. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk berada berdua di sebuah ruangan. Luhan meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan seluruh emosinya di ruang seni, dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk memainkan piano. Dan dengan seluruh emosinya, Sehun sukses membuat Luhan menangis karenanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"tanya Luhan pada Sehun, yang kini sudah berada di trotoar jalan menuju rumah.

"Dekat sini. Hanya jalan 5 menit lurus terus sampai di belokan. Ada pagar hijau. Di situlah rumahku"jawab Sehun seraya menunjuk jalanan lurus yang membentang di hadapan mereka.

Sehun harus sedikit memperlambat laju jalannya, dikarenakan keadaan Luhan yang mengenakan tongkat sebagai pegangan. Sehun terkadang membantu Luhan ketika kesusahan melewati lubang-lubang trotoar. Beberapa anak-anak menyadari kehadiran Sehun, lantas menunjuk-nunjuknya dan menertawakannya.

"Hahaha! Buruk rupa!"

"Wah, siapa yang mau jadi Beauty-nya?"

"Jelek jelek!"

"Huh, monster tidak usah tinggal di sini!"

Ejekan-ejekan terdengar dari anak-anak itu. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan prihatin, khawatir dan sebagainya. Sehun hanya menunduk, diam membisu dalam tudungnya. Dia mengeratkan tudungnya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Bahkan anak-anak lugu seperti mereka bisa mengejekku"gumam Sehun.

"Mereka masih lugu. Jangan pikirkan mereka"hibur Luhan.

"Jika anak kecil saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana dengan yang dewasa?"tanya Sehun, tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Tergantung bagaimana mereka menanggapimu"jawab Luhan seraya memfokuskan pandangan pada tongkatnya.

"Aku bahkan takut pada anak kecil. Aku ini penakut, ya?"tanya Sehun, lantas disusul senyuman getir.

"Takut anak kecil, bukan berarti penakut. Buktinya, kau bertahan sampai sekarang, meskipun kau menghadapi banyak rintangan. Itu bukanlah jiwa seorang penakut"jawab Luhan penuh arti.

Sehun menatap Luhan, lantas memamerkan senyuman pada bibir pucat pasinya itu. Luhan –sejujurnya– terpesona dengan senyuman itu. _Seandainya kau itu normal_; pikir Luhan.

"Semoga cobaan ini cepat berlalu"harap Sehun, diamini Luhan.

Mereka pun melangkah pelan di trotoar, hingga mengantar Sehun sampai rumah.

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Luhan datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika ia memasuki kelas, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dia pun duduk di bangkunya dan Sehun.

Beberapa murid sudah mulai nampak batang hidungnya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Luhan mulai bingung. Sehun jarang –atau bahkan tidak pernah– datang setelah murid lain. Dia pun bertanya ke salah seorang temannya.

"Hey, apa kau lihat Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?"tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Bukankah bagus bila dia tidak masuk?"tanya siswa itu balik.

_Bukan ide yang bagus_; pikir Luhan. Luhan pun meraih tongkatnya, lantas berjalan ke dekat ketua kelas di situ. Luhan dengar kalau ketua kelas di kelas itu adalah satu-satunya murid yang mau berbicara pada Sehun. Itu juga bisa dibilang jarang. Ketua kelas itu ber-_name tag_-kan Kim Joonmyeon.

"_Mianhae_. Apa kau melihat Sehun? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"tanya Luhan dengan santun.

"Oh, _nde_. Aku juga heran kenapa dia belum datang. Kau bisa tanyakan pada _hyung_-nya"jawab Joonmyeon.

"_Hyung_? Kukira Sehun anak tunggal"kaget Luhan.

"Memang. Tapi, dia punya sahabat lain. Pemilik restoran seberang sekolah. Namanya adalah Wu Yifan"jawab Joonmyeon, diangguki Luhan.

"_Arraseo_. Aku mau ke sana dulu"sahut Luhan, lantas melangkahkan tongkatnya keluar kelas.

Luhan menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati, takut-takut ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sesampainya di gerbang restoran, Luhan memasuki pintu utama dan duduk di sebuah bangku. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya, dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah, saya hanya ingin menemui pemilik restoran ini yang bernama Wu Yifan. Bisa aku bicara dengannya?"tanya Luhan, diangguki pelayan itu.

Luhan menunggu seraya ditemani segelas _bubble tea_. Tak lama berselang, seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi menawan menghampirinya. Dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sesikut, dia tampak berpendidikan dan kaya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa Anda punya kritikan atas pelayanan kami?"sergahnya seraya duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Eumh, _mianhae_. Anda– Wu Yifan?"tanya Luhan sopan.

"_Nde_. _Waeyo_? Oh, dan panggil saya Kris"tanya _namja_ bernama Wu Yifan itu.

"_Arraseo_. Eumh, Kris_-ssi_, saya hanya ingin tanya soal– Oh Sehun, murid XOXO High School Academy. Kenapa dia– tidak masuk hari ini?"tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati.

Kris mengernyit bingung. Luhan bisa menebaknya. Kris pasti bingung karena seorang _namja_ bertongkat menanyakan keberadaan seorang _namja_ berwajah buruk rupa yang dimusuhi orang satu sekolah.

"Oh, dia– dia masuk ICU Seoul City Hospital"jawab Kris dengan tergagap.

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Luhan hampir terkena serangan jantung. ICU? Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Luhan spontan.

"Penyakitnya kambuh lagi tadi subuh. Aku punya kebiasaan selalu mendatangi rumah Sehun selepas subuh. Saat aku membuka pintu rumahnya, aku mendapatinya tengah pingsan di lantai kamar, dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit"jelas Kris, membuat Luhan lemas.

"A-_arraseo_. Go_-gomawo_ sudah memberitahu"sahut Luhan dengan kelu, lantas meraih tongkatnya dan beranjak keluar.

"Hey"

Luhan menengok. Kris menghampirinya, lantas berdiri di sampingnya dengan pancaran mata ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan soal _dongsaeng_-ku? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau ingin mengejek dan mengolok-oloknya?"tanya Kris, dengan prasangka buruk.

Luhan menahan nafas. Dia berusaha tenang dan santai. Dia memaklumi pertanyaan Kris, karena latar belakang _dongsaeng_-nya itu yang memang selalu dijauhi teman-temannya.

"Aku begini karena–"ucapan Luhan terputus, membuat Kris semakin penasaran.

"Karena aku adalah sahabatnya"jawab Luhan, membuat Kris sama sekali tidak percaya.

Luhan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Kris yang termangu kaget, dengan pancaran takjub di matanya...

-XOXO-

Selama di sekolah, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menyerap pembelajaran. Kakinya gelisah, hendak pergi ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Sehun secepatnya. Berkali-kali ia menengok ke bangku Sehun yang kosong.

"Luhan_-ssi_!"

"Ah, _nde_!"pekik Luhan dengan spontan berdiri tegap.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau tidak memperhatikanku?"tanya Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ dengan kesal dan pancaran _evil_-nya yang tak terelakkan.

"Jwan-_jwanseonghamnida_, _seonsaengnim_. Sa-saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi"sahut Luhan seraya membungkuk dalam.

"Kalau kau melamun lagi, aku akan mengirimmu ke lapangan dan memberi hormat pada bendera selama siang terik!"tegas Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_.

Luhan kembali duduk. Pikirannya kacau balau sekarang. Luhan benar-benar ingin berontak dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke Seoul City Hospital, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin melanggar aturan sekolahnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai bel pulang berdentang nyaring...

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel baru berdentang 3 kali dan–

"Aku pamit!"pekik Luhan seraya melangkah cepat keluar dengan tongkatnya.

Teman-teman hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Beberapa murid _yeoja_ terkikik gemas dengan tingkahnya. Lain halnya dengan Joonmyeon, sang ketua kelas. Dia tahu bahwa–

Bahwa Luhan akan menjenguk Sehun, bagaimana pun juga...

-XOXO-

"Eungh, _kamsahamnida_, Lay _hyung_"ucap Sehun pada seorang dokter _namja_ yang dekat dengannya.

"Kalau kau ada apa-apa, tekan saja tombol ini"ucap Lay, sang dokter.

Lay pun meninggalkan Sehun di kamar. Sehun sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Kris yang membiayainya. Tentu saja kamar itu adalah kamar VIP.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah"ucap Sehun, dengan suara masih terdengar agak serak.

CKLEK

Sehun terperanjat. Seorang Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu, lantas menjalankan tongkatnya dan mendekati Sehun. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu, lantas duduk di samping kasur Sehun. Sehun tak bisa bernafas sesaat. Dirinya _shock_ berat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Luhan dengan ramah.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya pulang?"kaget Sehun spontan.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia maklum kenapa Sehun bertanya seperti itu. Teman-teman di sekolah pasti hanya sedikit –atau bahkan tidak ada– yang menjenguknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Sebagai sahabat"jawab Luhan, dengan _deer smile_-nya yang imut.

Sehun terdiam, lantas menyelami manik _onyx_ Luhan. Ia berusaha mencari secercah kebohongan, kalau-kalau Luhan hanya dibayar oleh Kris dan menjenguknya dengan enggan, seperti penjenguk-penjenguk sebelumnya. Tapi, nihil. Luhan tulus mendatanginya. Bahkan dia repot-repot membawa buah-buahan di dalam tasnya.

"Aku membawa buah. Semoga kau suka"ucap Luhan seraya mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan segar.

Sehun meraba buah-buahan itu dengan tidak percaya. Tak disadari, tangannya justru meraba pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit merona. Sehun masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak sedang menipuku, kan?"tanya Sehun dengan nada waspada.

Luhan menggeleng imut, lantas terkekeh gemas dengan pertanyaan penuh kehati-hatian dari Sehun. Luhan mengusap surai lembut Sehun, membuat Sehun merona merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku tulus datang kemari. Kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah!"ucap Luhan dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat, lantas berdiri dengan tegas.

"Ah, a-aku suka, kok! Kem-kembalilah duduk dan temani aku di sini!"ucap Sehun cepat.

Luhan terkekeh dengan tingkah Sehun yang sedikit salah tingkah, membuat Sehun tampak seperti orang lugu. Sehun pun mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lantas ikut terkekeh seperti Luhan.

Tak disadari, seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi mengintip mereka di luar, dengan _bitch_ _smile_-nya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan...

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Sebagai sahabat"jawab Luhan, dengan deer smile-nya yang imut._

_Sehun terdiam, lantas menyelami manik onyx Luhan. Ia berusaha mencari secercah kebohongan, kalau-kalau Luhan hanya dibayar oleh Kris dan menjenguknya dengan enggan, seperti penjenguk-penjenguk sebelumnya. Tapi, nihil. Luhan tulus mendatanginya. Bahkan dia repot-repot membawa buah-buahan di dalam tasnya._

_"Aku membawa buah. Semoga kau suka"ucap Luhan seraya mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan segar._

_Sehun meraba buah-buahan itu dengan tidak percaya. Tak disadari, tangannya justru meraba pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit merona. Sehun masih menatapnya tak percaya._

_"Kau tidak sedang menipuku, kan?"tanya Sehun dengan nada waspada._

_Luhan menggeleng imut, lantas terkekeh gemas dengan pertanyaan penuh kehati-hatian dari Sehun. Luhan mengusap surai lembut Sehun, membuat Sehun merona merah bak kepiting rebus._

_"Aku tulus datang kemari. Kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah!"ucap Luhan dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat, lantas berdiri dengan tegas._

_"Ah, a-aku suka, kok! Kem-kembalilah duduk dan temani aku di sini!"ucap Sehun cepat._

_Luhan terkekeh dengan tingkah Sehun yang sedikit salah tingkah, membuat Sehun tampak seperti orang lugu. Sehun pun mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lantas ikut terkekeh seperti Luhan._

_Tak disadari, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi mengintip mereka di luar, dengan bitch smile-nya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan..._

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 3 ^^

Luhan menemani Sehun selama di rumah sakit. Dia mengajarkan Sehun hal-hal penting yang dia dapat dari _seonsaengnim_-_seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar hari itu. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan _copy_-an dari catatannya hari itu, lantas menaruhnya di meja nakas Sehun.

"Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa tersentuh"gumam Sehun.

TES

Setitik air mata meluncur bebas dari pelupuknya. Luhan menatapnya dengan mengharu biru. Dia pun menyeka air mata itu lembut. Bisa ia rasakan kulit putih Sehun menyentuhnya. _Lembut_; pikir Luhan.

"_Gwaechana_. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Justru aku merasa sangat berguna bagimu"sahut Luhan, dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sehun pun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, lantas meraih sebuah apel. Luhan merebut apel itu perlahan, lantas mengupasnya dengan pisau dapur yang disediakan di situ.

"Kau seperti Kris _hyung_"gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Kris _hyung_ itu baik sekali sepertimu. Dialah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Dia memberiku rumah, makan, dan biaya bantuan untuk sekolah. Dia seperti _appa_-ku"lanjut Sehun.

Luhan berharap Sehun menjelaskan perkataannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud pembicaraan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lantas menatapnya lembut.

"Kau seperti _eomma_-ku. Dan Kris _hyung_ seperti _appa_-ku"lanjut Sehun, dengan senyuman getir dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

_Eomma?_; pikir Luhan kaget. Luhan terdiam. Sejujurnya, dia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Sehun. Itu normal, apalagi diucapkan _namja_ yang selalu menderita seperti itu. Tapi, Luhan merasa lain. Dia sedih.

Sedih karena mirip dengan _eomma_ Sehun, sedangkan _appa_-nya digambarkan seperti Kris, seakan tidak ikhlas...

-XOXO-

"Eungh"lenguhan kecil terdengar di ruangan remang itu.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, lantas mengusapnya dengan tangan yang diinfus. Dia menatap jam di hadapannya, beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari kasurnya.

'7.30'

"Sudah malam"gumam Sehun.

Dia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berat, yang menimpa tangannya yang tak diinfus. Sehun menengok, lantas sedikit terkaget. Luhan tertidur, dengan tangan Sehun sebagai bantalnya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun mengusap surai kecokelatan Luhan dengan lembut, lantas tersenyum.

"Eungh"Luhan akhirnya terbangun, berkat usapan tangan Sehun.

Sehun merasa bersalah, lantas menunduk sedih. Luhan mengerjap imut, lantas membiaskan cahaya remang agar menangkap bayangan di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sehun?"tanya Luhan setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk _namja_ sepertimu"sergah Sehun dengan nada menuntut.

"_Gwaechana_. Aku bukan _namja_ seperti itu, Sehun"ucap Luhan, disusul kekehan manisnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menarik pelan tangannya dari tangan Luhan, membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

CKLEK

Sehun dan Luhan melirik ke pintu. Tampak seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi masuk, dengan kantung plastik besar di tangannya. Luhan mengenalnya sebagai Kris.

"Kris _hyung_"gumam Sehun, dengan raut senang.

"_Annyeong_, Sehun. Ah, kau juga ada di sini rupanya"sahut Kris seraya menunjuk Luhan.

"_Nde_, Kris_-ssi_"jawab Luhan seraya mengangguk hormat.

Kris duduk di kursi di samping Luhan, lantas menaruh plastiknya di dekat meja nakas Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Makanan, tapi untuk nanti. Belum saatnya kau makan"gumam Kris yang seperti tahu pikiran Sehun.

"Tapi aku lapar, _hyung_!"pekik Sehun dengan manja.

Luhan terkekeh dengan tingkah manja Sehun yang terlihat imut di matanya. Kris hanya terkekeh gemas, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. Kris membukanya. Mata Sehun berbinar.

"Makanan kesukaanmu. _Hanwoo_"gumam Kris, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman.

"Dan– _bubble tea_"lanjut Kris, kali ini membuat Luhan berbinar.

Sehun menangkap cara pandang Luhan, lantas terkekeh. Dia pun meraih botol itu, lantas menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya heran dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja _bubble tea_-nya. _Hyung_-ku ini masih bisa membawanya kapan-kapan"gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan terpukau.

"Ta-tapi, ini minumanmu"elak Luhan, dengan nada sedikit gembira.

"_Nde_, tapi kau tampaknya lebih menginginkannya lebih dari diriku. Aku berikan padamu, secara cuma-cuma"gumam Sehun, disusul kekehan ringan.

Luhan membuka tutup botol itu, lantas menatap isinya. _Bubble tea_ kesukaannya. Luhan menghirupnya sebentar, lantas menyesapinya perlahan. Baik Kris maupun Sehun, mereka menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terpesona. Sehun bisa menangkap arti tatapan Kris, lantas hanya sedih, meskipun di wajahnya terpancar senyuman yang–

Palsu...

-XOXO-

Sehun menyuruh Kris untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Kris juga tidak menolak. Awalnya, Luhan menolak, tapi karena sedikit dipaksa Sehun, akhirnya ia luluh.

"_Arraseo_. Kami pergi dulu"ucap Kris, lantas keluar dari kamar, disusul Luhan.

Sehun menatap pintu itu dalam diam. Dia pun menatap ke langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang besar.

DEG

Sehun mencengkram dadanya kasar. Bisa ia rasakan detakan abnormal dari jantungnya, yang kini memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sehun meraih sisa buah apel yang tadi belum ia habiskan, lantas menggigitnya.

Tanpa disadari bahwa setitik air matanya lolos dari penampungnya...

-XOXO-

Kris mengantar Luhan pulang dengan mobilnya. Tidak ada perbincangan di situ. Kris masih fokus pada setirnya, sedangkan Luhan fokus pada pikirannya.

"Eumh, namamu– Luhan, _jeongmal_?"tanya Kris, terdengar berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, _nde_. Ada apa?"sahut Luhan, digelengi Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau– anak baru?"tanya Kris.

"_Nde_. Aku murid baru di kelas Sehun"jawab Luhan, lantas fokus pada pemandangan jalanan.

"Ah, bagaimana Sehun di kelasnya?"tanya Kris, membuat wajah Luhan sedikit muram.

"Kasihan. Dia diejek dan dihina oleh teman-temannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah keluar kelas. Aku sendiri bingung"jawab Luhan, setelah mendesah panjang.

"Dia menderita _vitiligo_ semenjak SMP. Dulu, penyakitnya itu hanya muncul di punggungnya, dan kukira akan segera sembuh. Tapi ternyata, penyakit itu menyebar di seluruh kulitnya dan menghilangkan seluruh _pigmen_-nya. Hanya alis mata dan bulu mata yang memiliki _pigmen_, dan bibirnya yang masih sedikit berwarna kemerahan. Dulu, rambut Sehun itu putih seperti uban. Aku mewarnainya dengan warna cokelat"jelas Kris, membuat Luhan merasa iba.

"Kau tahu? Sehun pernah tidak bicara selama seminggu"lanjut Kris, membuat Luhan sedikit tertarik.

"Ke-kenapa?"tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Karena _yeojachingu_ -nya memutuskannya, hanya karena keadaannya itu"jawab Kris, masih fokus pada setir.

"Kenapa bisa?"tanya Luhan, kali ini dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

"Kau tahu, lah! Banyak _yeoja_ di luar sana hanya mementingkan tampang dibanding jati diri. Seandainya teman-teman Sehun bisa melihat jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, maka mereka akan menjadi sangat bangga bisa mengenalnya"jawab Kris panjang lebar.

"Oh"Luhan hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Kris terkikik mendengar reaksi Luhan, lantas menatapnya sekilas. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan malam dengan langit yang cerah saat itu. Membayangkan bilamana Sehun itu normal dan tidak sakit.

Membuat hatinya berdegup disko karenanya...

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Sehun sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan kembali menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke kelas –mungkin sekolahnya. Tak berselang lama, Luhan datang. Luhan lega ketika melihat sosok Sehun sedang membaca buku tebal di ujung sana.

"_Annyeong_, Sehun"sapa Luhan, membuat pandangan Sehun teralihkan, lantas membalas senyuman Luhan.

"_Nde_. Kau datang pagi sekali"ucap Sehun, terdengar takjub.

"Karena aku ingin datang sepertimu!"jawab Luhan, lantas duduk di bangkunya.

"Ah, kau bisa saja"ucap Sehun, dengan rona merah menghiasi kulitnya yang putih tulang.

"Wa-wajahmu memerah, Sehun"kaget Luhan seraya meraba pipi Sehun.

Sehun meraba pipinya. Dokter Lay bilang, kalau penyakit _vitiligo_ itu tidak akan bisa menimbulkan rona merah. Tapi tadi, sangat ganjil!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun?"tanya Luhan, mulai khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng dengan santai, lantas segera meraih bukunya dan kembali membacanya. Luhan masih merasa khawatir, tapi dia sudah agak tenang. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ikut membaca buku itu bersama Sehun.

-XOXO-

Kini, mulai pelajaran seni budaya. Kelas Sehun diwajibkan untuk menampilkan bakat yang mereka punya. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan sebuah partitur untuk ia tampilkan pada teman-temannya.

"Oh Sehun"panggil Yesung _seonsaengnim_.

Sehun berdiri dengan sedikit ragu, lantas maju ke depan. Teman-temannya menatap jijik pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak hiraukan. Dia berdiri mantap di depan kelas, dengan segenggam partitur di tangannya.

"A-aku akan menampilkan sebuah lagu kesukaanku"gumam Sehun, tanpa basa basi.

Sehun duduk di hadapan sebuah piano. Dia menaruh partiturnya di depannya, lantas mempersiapkan kedua tangannya.

TRING

Sebuah _tuts_ ia tekan, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Sehun pun menekan _tuts_ yang lain.

(Backsound : This Way Piano Ver., Depapepe)

Sehun memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan. Beberapa temannya tampak terhanyut dalam permaian Sehun. Bahkan Yesung _seonsaengnim_ menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Permainan tangan Sehun begitu terlatih.

"Wah, bagusnya"

"Dia bermain lumayan"

"Cepat sekali tangannya!"

"Dia hebat juga"

Ocehan-ocehan itu selalu terdengar ketika Sehun memainkan pianonya. Setiap orang yang mendengar nada piano Sehun, pasti akan bisa langsung hanyut dalam permainan jari Sehun. Sehun tidak menghiraukan itu semua. Ia meluapkan semua emosinya pada piano itu.

Luhan bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat terpukau. Amat sangat terpukau. Saat Sehun memainkan _tempo_ _andante_, waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Luhan merasa, bahwa Sehun bermain untuk seseorang yang spesial. Siapa dia, itu yang tidak diketahui Luhan.

TRING

Tak terasa, Sehun sudah menekan _tuts_ terakhir. Kepalanya menunduk, lantas meraih sebuah _tissue_ dan mengusap air matanya. Dia benar-benar meluapkan emosinya saat itu.

Semua orang tersadar. Beberapa menutup mulutnya, beberapa lagi membuang muka dari Sehun. Sepertinya, mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah memuji Sehun. Sehun berdiri, lantas membungkuk hormat dan jalan kembali ke bangkunya. Tatapan jijik setia menemaninya.

"_Arraseo_. Xi Luhan"panggil Yesung _seonsaengnim_.

Luhan maju perlahan dengan tongkatnya. Dia pun meraih sebuah gitar dan duduk di sebuah kursi. _Yeoja-yeoja_ menatapnya dengan penuh pesona.

"Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu kesukaanku. Biasanya, dimainkan ketika aku beranjak tidur"jelas Luhan, disenyumi _yeoja-yeoja_ kelas.

TRING

Luhan memainkan akor C. Dia menatap Sehun sekilas, lantas bersiap-siap.

(Backsound : River Flows In You Guitar Ver., Sungha Jung)

Luhan memainkannya dengan _tempo_ yang sangat pas. Terdengar indah di telinga. Sehun mencermati setiap permainan jari Luhan. Di bawah meja, dia tanpa sadar menggerakkan jarinya seperti sedang menekan _tuts_ piano, sekadar mengetahui _not-not_ lagu itu.

Luhan bermain dengan sangat mengalir layaknya air. Tak ada nada-nada sumbang. Yang ada hanyalah nada lembut yang bisa membuat seseorang tertidur. Yesung _seonsaengnim_ terpana dengan permainan jari Luhan yang cepat saat menggetarkan senar.

TRENG

Tak terasa, Luhan selesai memainkan gitarnya. Riuh tepuk tangan membahana di segala penjuru, membuat Luhan tersenyum puas atas hasil permainannya. Sekilas, ia melihat Sehun. Wajah itu menyiratkan kekaguman, terpesona, dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan satu persatu.

Luhan menjalankan tongkatnya ke sebelah Sehun, lantas duduk dan tersenyum padanya.

"River Flows In You oleh Yiruma. Aku benar, kan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"_Appa_-ku selalu memainkan gitar dengan lagu itu, setiap aku mau tidur. Sampai sekarang"jelas Luhan tanpa rasa malu.

Tersirat secercah rasa terpesona di mata Sehun, dan Luhan tahu itu. Luhan pun hanya menciptakan semburat merah manis di pipinya, membuatnya tambah imut.

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N : Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan diupdate lusa, karena besok aku mau istirahat dulu, belajar buat UN, cari makan siang, dsb. Jadi, yang sabar, yk? ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_Luhan memainkannya dengan tempo yang sangat pas. Terdengar indah di telinga. Sehun mencermati setiap permainan jari Luhan. Di bawah meja, dia tanpa sadar menggerakkan jarinya seperti sedang menekan tuts piano, sekadar mengetahui not-not lagu itu._

_ Luhan bermain dengan sangat mengalir layaknya air. Tak ada nada-nada sumbang. Yang ada hanyalah nada lembut yang bisa membuat seseorang tertidur. Yesung seonsaengnim terpana dengan permainan jari Luhan yang cepat saat menggetarkan senar._

_TRENG_

_ Tak terasa, Luhan selesai memainkan gitarnya. Riuh tepuk tangan membahana di segala penjuru, membuat Luhan tersenyum puas atas hasil permainannya. Sekilas, ia melihat Sehun. Wajah itu menyiratkan kekaguman, terpesona, dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan satu persatu._

_ Luhan menjalankan tongkatnya ke sebelah Sehun, lantas duduk dan tersenyum padanya._

"_River Flows In You oleh Yiruma. Aku benar, kan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan._

"_Appa-ku selalu memainkan gitar dengan lagu itu, setiap aku mau tidur. Sampai sekarang"jelas Luhan tanpa rasa malu._

_ Tersirat secercah rasa terpesona di mata Sehun, dan Luhan tahu itu. Luhan pun hanya menciptakan semburat merah manis di pipinya, membuatnya tambah imut._

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 4 ^^

Luhan dan Sehun tampak semakin dekat. Setiap istirahat, mereka selalu ke restoran Kris dan makan di situ. Dan Kris juga selalu ikut makan bersama mereka, membuat mereka menjadi tambah akrab. Suatu hari–

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku"ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku duluan, ya!?"sahut Luhan, lantas berlalu dari gerbang rumah Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah. Awalnya, dia merasa heran karena ada mobil Kris di situ. _Mungkin hyung pulang cepat_; pikirnya.

CKLEK

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sehunnie?"terdengar sapaan

"Kris _hyung_, tumben pulang cepat"sahut Sehun seraya menutup pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Sehunnie"ucap Kris seraya duduk di sofa.

"Apa itu, _hyung_?"tanya Sehun.

"Eumh, begini, Sehun"ucap Kris, memulai perbincangan.

Rasa canggung tampak jelas dari raut wajah Kris. Tampak gugup dan malu-malu. Sehun jarang sekali melihat _hyung_-nya seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun, merapatkan duduknya di sebelah Kris.

"Kau tahu? Eumh– sahabatmu–"Kris terdengar sangat gugup.

"Sahabat? Maksud _hyung_ itu Luhan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Kris.

"Eumh, i-itu di-dia–"tampak wajah Kris makin merona, membuat Sehun mulai mendengar bunyi waspada.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Sehun, tak sabaran.

"Di-dia– sepertinya, _hyung_ menyukainya"jelas Kris.

DEG DEG

Ribuan pisau terasa menancap pada dada Sehun. Sehun terbelalak mendengar pengakuan _hyung_ yang ia sayangi itu. Bukan karena _hyung_-nya itu menyukai sesama _namja_, tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya kaget.

"M-_mwo_!?"pekik Sehun kaget.

"A-aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ingin– mendekatinya. Apa– bisa?"pinta Kris dengan pancaran penuh harap.

Sehun menunduk sedih. Sungguh, hatinya sangat tidak rela untuk membantu _hyung_-nya itu. _Tapi, aku punya hutang balas budi pada Kris hyung_; pikir Sehun. Sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya, lantas mengangguk singkat.

"Asal– _hyung_ senang"jawab Sehun, terdengar sedikit tidak rela.

"_Gomawo_!"pekik Kris, lantas mendekap erat tubuh rapuh Sehun.

Tak menyadari setitik air mata dari pelupuk sang _dongsaeng_...

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Sehun tampak lebih murung. Dia hanya menunduk di balik tudungnya. Luhan yang baru saja datang ke kelas pun menyadari keadaan Sehun.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"tanya Luhan seraya duduk di samping Sehun.

"Tidak ada"sahut Sehun, tanpa mendongak.

"Jujur, ceritalah padaku"ucap Luhan.

"_Aniya_, _gomawo_"sahut Sehun, lantas menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Luhan.

Joonmyeon –yang baru datang– pun menghampiri mereka dengan buku tulis di tangannya. Sepertinya hendak menanyakan pr.

"Hey, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr halaman 30?"tanya Joonmyeon, diangguki Luhan.

"Sudah"jawab Luhan, lantas mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Joonmyeon.

"Sehun kenapa?"tanya Joonmyeon yang menyadari sikap Sehun pagi itu.

"_Molla_. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku pagi ini. Mungkin masalah pribadi. Tidak sebaiknya kita ikut campur"jawab Luhan dengan berbisik, meskipun masih terdengar oleh indra Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun telah mengalirkan ribuan sungai di pipinya, dengan mata yang terpejam.

Menahan perih di lubuk hatinya...

-XOXO-

Hari itu, Sehun bertingkah aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Biasanya, dia akan banyak mengobrol dengan Luhan, entah itu tentang _game _terbaru, ataupun _music video_ terbaru keluaran artis Barat.

"Sehunnie, _jebal_, jangan seperti ini. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi"pinta Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Sehun luluh. Dia juga ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan, menangis di pundaknya dan mengakui semuanya. Tapi, dia pendam dalam-dalam. _Perasaan Kris hyung jauh lebih berarti dari perasaanku_; pikir Sehun.

"Ah, _aniya_. Aku hanya sedikit pusing hari ini. _Jeongmalyo_"jawab Sehun, yang merupakan kalimat pertama yang terucap dari mulutnya hari itu.

"Oh, _jinjja_? Kurasa kau benar. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ke UKS?"tanya Luhan, dengan raut khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng, lantas memaksakan senyum pada bibir pucatnya. Luhan pun memiliki ide. Untuk menghibur Sehun.

Luhan meraih gitarnya yang ada di pojokan, lantas kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sehun hanya merengut heran.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Luhan.

"Aku punya sebuah lagu. Lagu favoritku juga. Dia bisa menenangkan hati"ucap Luhan.

TRENG

Luhan memainkan kunci C, lantas menatap mata Sehun dalam. Dia ingin Sehun menyadari apa yang ia mainkan –dan untuk siapa ia bermain. Sehun menatapnya dengan penasaran.

(Backsound : I Will Always Love You Instrumental Ver. Reff Part, Whitney Houston)

"Wah"Sehun bergumam takjub dengan permainan apik Luhan.

Luhan memindahkan jarinya dari satu senar ke senar lain yang terlihat seperti hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Luhan tampak sangat fokus, membuatnya bisa bermain dengan indahnya.

TRENG

Luhan selesai memainkan gitarnya. Sehun segera memberikannya _applause_ yang terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

"Wah, _jinjja daebak_!"pekik Sehun, dengan ketakjuban tingkat tinggi.

Luhan merona mendapat pujian itu, lantas hanya mengangguk singkat. Akhirnya, Luhan berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ Sehun, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

-XOXO-

Kali ini, Luhan yang mentrakrir Sehun makan di restoran Kris. Sebenarnya, Kris sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka tidak perlu bayar, tapi tentu saja itu bisa jadi masalah. Biasanya, Sehun yang mentraktir Luhan. Tapi kini, Luhanlah yang mentraktir Sehun.

"Aku pesan _choco bubble tea_ satu dan _tenderloin steak_-nya satu"ucap Luhan pada pelayan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Sama saja"sahut Sehun seraya menunduk, malu menampakkan wajahnya.

Pelayan itu pun pergi dengan pesanan mereka. Tak jauh dari situ, seorang Kris tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"_Annyeong_. Maaf mengganggu _moment_ kalian"sapa Kris, lantas meraih sebuah kursi dan duduk di situ.

Sehun menunduk sedih, tapi segera ditepis dengan senyuman yang memaksa. Tampak wajah Luhan yang berbinar ketika melihat Kris, membuat Sehun serasa terbakar –entah kenapa.

"Ah, a-_annyeong_, Luhan"sapa Kris, dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, lantas tersenyum manis. Sehun hanya berusaha tersenyum, meskipun dadanya terasa sakit. Bukan karena penyakitnya.

"Kalian sudah memesan?"tanya Kris.

"Sudah"jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"_Arraseo_. Kalian tahu? Kalian tidak perlu membayar"ucap Kris, digelengi Luhan.

"Kami akan membayar. Kau tidak boleh membedakan antara pelanggan spesial dan pelanggan biasa"ucap Luhan.

"Ah, _keurae_"ucap Kris, dengan tatapan berbinarnya.

Sehun membuang muka ke jendela, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang anak kecil cacat yang didorong kursi roda.

Anak itu menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap anak kecil itu dengan dalam, dan anak kecil itu juga. Tak disangkanya, anak kecil itu melambai padanya. Sehun membalas lambaian anak itu. Ia kira, anak itu akan takut dengan wajahnya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Luhan dan Kris menangkap pemandangan itu, lantas sedikit terpukau. Anak kecil itu tampak menggerakkan tangannya –seperti sedang berbicara. Sehun tampaknya membalas ucapan anak itu dengan tangannya. Ternyata, Sehun mengerti ucapan orang tunawicara.

Dan itu membuat Luhan menganggap Sehun semakin spesial...

-XOXO-

Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada di atap sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan naik ke situ, tentunya dibantu Sehun. Terkadang, Luhan hampir limbung di tangga, sehingga Sehun dengan sukarela memapahnya perlahan.

"Wah, indahnya!"puji Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

Langit jingga muram mewarnai pemandangan mereka, dengan siluet-siluet bukit nun jauh di sana. Burung-burung beterbangan elok, menampakkan pemandangan eksotis yang sulit ditemukan saat ini –apalagi di Seoul zaman modern.

Sehun membimbing Luhan untuk duduk. Luhan pun melepas tongkat penyangganya dan duduk di samping Sehun. Mereka menikmati pemandangan hari itu dalam keheningan.

Keheningan yang menentramkan...

-XOXO-

Setelah berlama-lama selama 2 jam di atap, mereka pun memutuskan untuk turun dan pulang. Sehun memapah Luhan dengan lembut, membawanya menuruni tangga satu persatu.

BRAK!

"Ah!"pekik Luhan seraya mencengkram pundak Sehun keras.

Luhan baru saja hampir tersandung. Untung saja kakinya tidak terbentur cukup keras. Sehun pun membantu Luhan kembali ke posisinya.

"Kau pasti kesusahan. Bagaimana kalau aku gendong?"tawar Sehun.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah!"jawab Luhan, dengan rona merah menghiasi sempurna wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau cacat terus, ya sudah. Tapi, ini demi keselamatanmu, Luhan"ucap Sehun.

Luhan pun luluh. Dia pun mau digendong oleh Sehun. Sehun memposisikan punggungnya, lantas membawa Luhan perlahan. Luhan menggenggam tongkatnya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya untuk mendekap leher tegas Sehun yang tertutup tudung. Tangan Sehun menahan bobot Luhan agar tidak merosot. Pemandangan indah yang bahkan _author _sendiri mengharapkan untuk bisa melihatnya.

"Kau berat juga"ejek Sehun, membuat Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah!"pekik Luhan sebal.

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda"ucap Sehun, membuat keduanya terkekeh.

Sehun pun menggendong Luhan perlahan, membawanya hingga ke lantai dasar.

-XOXO-

Luhan dan Sehun tengah berjalan di trotoar. Sesekali Sehun menggumamkan guyonan yang mampu mengocok perut Luhan. Luhan sendiri bercerita tentang pengalaman gitarnya selama di China, dan itu cukup membuat Sehun terpukau.

"Wah, kau sudah belajar gitar sejak umur 5 tahun!?"kaget Sehun, diangguki Luhan dengan semangat.

"_Nde_. Itu juga atas kemauanku sendiri"sahut Luhan, dengan wajah berbinar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"lanjut Luhan, membuat Sehun sedikit tersipu.

"Aku? Akh, permainan pianoku masih payah. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan permainan gitarmu"jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"_Aniya_. Permainanmu sungguh memesona. Seperti nyanyian burung. Merdu dan sama sekali tidak _false_"sahut Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat"puji Sehun, membuat Luhan merona tipis.

"Semua yang diasah pasti bisa menjadi hebat. Percayalah padaku"ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun mengangguk mantap padanya.

Mereka pun berjalan di trotoar, dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah melewati rumah Sehun.

-XOXO-

"Hehehe, _mianhae_. Kita jadi melewatkan rumahmu"ucap Luhan.

Kini, mereka berada di gerbang rumah Luhan. Saking asyiknya mengobrol mereka sampai melewati rumah Sehun. Karena sudah kepalang tanggung, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengantar Luhan dulu. Rumah Luhan terletak 2 blok dari rumah Sehun.

"Ah, _gwaechanayo_. Cepat, masuk! Udara mulai mendingin lebih cepat sekarang"ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi menggigil yang dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja"ucap Luhan dengan kekehan, lantas memasuki rumahnya.

Sejenak, Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Sehun masih di sana, lantas berhormat ria dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa, Luhan bergetar ketika melihat senyuman itu. Dia pun masuk ke dalam.

Sehun menatap pintu rumah Luhan yang tertutup. Dia pun berbalik dan berjalan pelan ke rumahnya. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil di hadapannya. Beruntung kalau ada kaleng kosong, ia akan menendang kaleng itu juga. Tangannya ia kantungi di kantung jaketnya.

"Huh, udara benar-benar dingin"ucap Sehun.

TES TES

Sehun terdiam. Cairan merah pekat mengalir lembut dari hidungnya. Ya, ia mimisan. Sehun segera meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan yang penuh bercak kemerahan. Dia pun segera menangkupkannya pada wajahnya dan berlari secepatnya ke rumah. Tak peduli pakaiannya yang mulai memerah karena darah.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu rumah. Tampak Kris tengah duduk seraya membaca majalah, lantas tersenyum padanya.

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?"sapa Kris ramah.

Sehun lantas melempar tasnya kasar dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Kris –yang tahu situasi– pun menyusul Sehun.

BLAM!

Sehun menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi, lantas segera membersihkan darah di wajahnya. Ia berusaha menyumbat darah itu dengan _tissue_, namun sia-sia.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?"terdengar nada suara khawatir Kris.

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus menerus fokus pada wajahnya. Dia mengelap darah itu dengan cepat, karena darah itu sendiri mengalir cepat. Pakaian Sehun sudah merah pekat karena tetesan darah.

SRING

Sehun mencengkram kepalanya. Saputangannya terhempas ke lantai. Darah masih mengalir di wajahnya. Pandangannya buram. Kakinya serasa lemas.

BRUK!

Kris merasa khawatir dengan Sehun. Namun, tubuhnya membeku ketika mendengar suara sesuatu terhempas ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Kris menggedor-gedor pintu, kali ini lebih kasar.

"Sehun, jangan paksa aku untuk mendobraknya! Sehun!"pekik Kris, namun tak ada sahutan.

Kris mundur beberapa langkah. Dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan–

BRAK!

"SEHUN!"

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N : Sesuai sama yang udah author janjiin, hari ini sudah diupdate chapter barunya. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin besok akan diupdate, karena author masih ada pasokan Wi-Fi-nya ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_BLAM!_

_ Sehun menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi, lantas segera membersihkan darah di wajahnya. Ia berusaha menyumbat darah itu dengan tissue, namun sia-sia._

"_Sehunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?"terdengar nada suara khawatir Kris._

_ Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus menerus fokus pada wajahnya. Dia mengelap darah itu dengan cepat, karena darah itu sendiri mengalir cepat. Pakaian Sehun sudah merah pekat karena tetesan darah. _

_SRING_

_ Sehun mencengkram kepalanya. Saputangannya terhempas ke lantai. Darah masih mengalir di wajahnya. Pandangannya buram. Kakinya serasa lemas._

_BRUK!_

_ Kris merasa khawatir dengan Sehun. Namun, tubuhnya membeku ketika mendengar suara sesuatu terhempas ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Kris menggedor-gedor pintu, kali ini lebih kasar._

"_Sehun, jangan paksa aku untuk mendobraknya! Sehun!"pekik Kris, namun tak ada sahutan._

_ Kris mundur beberapa langkah. Dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan–_

_BRAK!_

"_SEHUN!"_

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 5 ^^

BRAK!

Pintu kaca itu dibuka kasar, membuat beberapa penunggu dan pasien terkaget bukan kepalang. Luhan segera menghampiri meja resepsionis, meskipun masih menggunakan tongkatnya.

"_Mianhae_, kudengar seorang _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun baru saja memasuki rumah sakit sore ini! Apa itu benar? Dimana ruangannya?"tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, _chankkaman_. Eumh, pasien Oh Sehun dirawat di ruangan VIP I no. 112"jawab resepsionis itu seraya membaca komputer.

"_Kamsahae_!"pekik Luhan, lantas segera menuju ruangan itu.

Di _lift_, Luhan benar-benar gelisah. Saat ia mendapat telepon dari Kris –yang sebelumnya memang bertukar nomor dengannya– dia langsung ambruk di rumah. Apalagi kalau bukan berita tentang pingsannya Sehun di kamar mandi.

TING!

Pintu _lift_ itu terbuka. Luhan bergegas menuju ruangan no. 112 yang tadi diberitahu resepsionis.

"Nomor 112, nomor 112 nomor–"gumam Luhan seraya menatap nomor-nomor kamar di situ, sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pahatan kayu di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

'VIP I No. 112'

Luhan segera menggerakkan tongkatnya ke situ dan mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

CKLEK

"Ah, kau sudah datang"terdengar suara Kris ketika melihat Luhan.

Luhan menggerakkan tongkatnya ke samping kasur Sehun. Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri. Sejak di kamar mandi, kondisinya belum stabil sampai Luhan datang. Luhan duduk di samping kasur Sehun, lantas menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sehunnie, bangunlah"gumam Luhan, suaranya menyiratkan luka dan kecemasan.

TES

Setitik air mata meluncur dari pelupuk Luhan, membuat Kris terkaget. Kris pun pamit keluar. Di luar, dia merenung sejenak.

"Luhan menangis?"gumamnya.

_Apa jangan-jangan..._; pikir Kris yang mulai mengerti semuanya. Kris pikir bahwa–

Bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun...

-XOXO-

Luhan memainkan gitar di samping Sehun. Yang ia mainkan adalah lagu kesukaan dirinya yang pernah ia bawakan di depan kelas, yaitu River Flows In You.

TRENG TRENG TRENG

Permainan apik Luhan membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Luhan berharap, dengan permainan gitarnya, dia bisa membangunkan Sehun. Meskipun Dokter Lay –yang menangani Sehun– mengatakan bahwa itu hampir tidak mungkin membangunkannya hari itu.

TRENG

Luhan selesai memainkan gitarnya. Dia menatap wajah Sehun. Wajah yang damai itu terlelap tenang, seakan-akan tidak memiliki dosa. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, menyalurkan kehangatan walau itu hanyalah genggaman tangan.

"Eungh"

Luhan mendongak kaget. Tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan, meskipun hanya sesaat. Rintihan-rintihan lemah itu terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Luhan. Luhan bersyukur dan segera memanggil dokter.

"DOKTER!"pekik Luhan dengan nada yang tinggi, saking girangnya.

-XOXO-

"Denyut nadinya baik, nafasnya juga baik. Jantungnya juga sudah normal"gumam Lay yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

Di belakangnya, tampak Kris dan Luhan menatapnya penuh harap. Lay berbalik, lantas tersenyum manis. Ia segera menaruh stetoskop di atas nampan yang dibawa oleh asistennya.

"Dia sudah sadar. Ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Mungkinkah kau yang membangunkannya?"tanya Lay seraya membereskan peralatannya.

"Eumh, _aniyo_. Aku hanya bermain gitar di sampingnya"jawab Luhan seraya menggeleng, dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Yah, biarkan dia istirahat. Saya permisi"ucap Lay, lantas beranjak keluar bersama asistennya.

Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap surai kecokelatan itu. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat mata Sehun yang berputar gelisah.

"I-ini dimana?"tanya Sehun dengan gagap.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan di kamar mandi. Untung aku mengetahuinya"jawab Kris, dengan senyuman ramah di bibirnya.

"Lu-luhan!?"kaget Sehun ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sehunnie, kau bangun!"pekik Luhan, lantas mendekap Sehun erat.

Sehun terpana. Dia pun membalas pelukan hangat Luhan perlahan, mengusap punggung ramping itu. Tanpa disadari–

Kris mendesah sabar dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya itu...

-XOXO-

Luhan sudah pulang, karena sudah malam. Kris juga sedang mengantarnya. Tinggalah Sehun sendirian di kamarnya.

Kamar itu didesain sedemikian hangat untuk Sehun. Bahkan, sebuah piano ada di dalam kamar itu. Sehun memang sangat ingin kamar perawatannya terlihat seperti kamarnya sendiri, sehingga pihak rumah sakit menyediakan sebuah kamar khusus dengan instrumen di dalamnya.

Sehun meraih tongkat infusnya, lantas membawanya ke dekat piano. Dia pun duduk perlahan di kursinya. Ia menjelajah setiap posisi _tuts_ putih dan hitam piano.

TRING

Sehun menekan _tuts_ putih piano, lantas terdiam. Dia memejamkan matanya. Satu suara dentingan piano membuatnya serasa sembuh seketika. Dia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan–

TRING

Memainkan sebuah lagu...

-XOXO-

Sehun kembali masuk sekolah. Dia juga sudah dibekali obat-obatan yang harus ia konsumsi selama di sekolah. Tampak Luhan memasuki kelas, lantas terpekik girang ketika melihat Sehun.

"Sehunnie!"pekik Luhan, membuat Sehun terperanjat dari kegiatan membacanya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa, lantas segera menaruh tongkatnya dan mendekap tubuh Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Luhan menyurukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Sehun yang putih tulang itu.

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali sekolah"gumam Luhan, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun membalas pelukan itu, lantas menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan. Mereka berpelukan seperti itu, sampai–

"Kalian sudah resmi?"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh, lantas mendapati Joonmyeon tengah _angelic-smiling_ pada mereka. Sehun dan Luhan saling merona, lantas segera menjauh. Mereka saling bertatapan, lantas salah tingkah. Joonmyeon pun dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah polah teman sekelasnya itu.

-XOXO-

Pulang sekolah, Luhan tidak bisa menemani Sehun di ruang seni. Dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah teman. Sehun pun sendirian di ruang seni.

Sehun menatap ruangan itu dengan muram, lantas menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan piano besar. Dia meraba piano itu, lantas memejamkan mata.

TES

Setitik air mata menetes, lantas disusul yang lainnya. Sehun terisak. Dia pun tersenyum miris, di bibirnya yang semakin pucat dari hari ke hari.

"Tinggal 2 hari lagi"gumam Sehun.

TRING

Sehun menekan sebuah _tuts_ piano, lantas terdiam. Dia pun menekan _tuts_ yang lain, lantas terdiam lagi. Dia pun menatap piano itu, mengusapnya lembut.

"2 hari lagi"gumam Sehun.

Sehun menunduk sedih seraya mengusap _tuts_ piano itu. Dia membersihkan debu pada piano itu dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, seakan itu adalah barang berharga yang sulit untuk di dapat.

"Kumohon, balaslah perasaanku"gumam Sehun.

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Luhan memasuki kelas, lantas mengernyit heran. Tak ada Sehun di bangkunya. Luhan mendekati bangkunya, lantas duduk dan memandang kosong bangku Sehun.

"Dia kemana?"gumamnya.

Luhan pun meraih tongkatnya, lantas hendak pergi. Di depan kelas, dia berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"tanya Joonmyeon heran.

"Aku mau ke restoran seberang!"jawab Luhan, lantas segera beranjak cepat.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Joonmyeon, namun tak dihiraukan Luhan.

Joonmyeon pun memasuki kelas, lantas tahu apa tujuan Luhan ke restoran di seberang jalan.

"Kemana Sehun?"gumamnya, sama seperti maksud dari perkataan Luhan saat melihat bangku kosong Sehun.

Joonmyeon pun segera duduk di bangkunya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ganjil pada saat itu.

"Ah, aku mau baca novel saja"gumamnya, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah novel tebal dan mulai membacanya.

-XOXO-

"Ah, ada apa, Lu?"

Kris sedang bersama Luhan saat itu. Luhan duduk di hadapan Kris, dengan sepasang cangkir berisi _bubble tea_. Luhan menunduk gelisah, lantas menatap Kris dalam.

"Sehun kemana?"tanya Luhan, _to the point_.

"Oh, itu. Dia bolos sekolah hari ini"jawab Kris seraya menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya.

"Ke-kenapa?"tanya Luhan, sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Kris.

"Kondisinya belum stabil sepenuhnya, jadi aku menyarankannya untuk bolos. Biasanya, dia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu, tapi hari ini dia setuju. Memang wajahnya masih pucat, tapi sudah agak baikan karena resep dokter"ucap Kris.

"Bu-bukankah kemarin dia masih masuk?"tanya Luhan, diangguki Kris.

"Memang. Tapi, tadi pagi wajahnya lebih pucat dari yang kemarin. _Mollayo_. Aku hanya menyarankannya, dan dia setuju"jelas Kris, membuat Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Luhan yang mulai khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Dia harus istirahat hari ini. Mungkin sekarang, dia sedang tidur di kamarnya dan bermimpi indah"ucap Kris seraya menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya lagi.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Luhan.

"_Kajja_, minum tehku!"ucap Kris mempersilakan.

"Ah, _gomawo_"jawab Luhan, lantas menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya yang masih penuh.

-XOXO-

TRING!

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu dengan pianonya. Tubuhnya tampak semakin lemah dari hari ke hari, dan wajahnya juga semakin pucat dari hari ke hari.

"Esok saatnya"gumam Sehun.

Tangannya mengelus lembut pianonya. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

TES

Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, Sehun masih saja meneteskan kristal bening itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, lantas mencengkram dadanya sedikit kasar.

"Besok adalah penentuannya"gumam Sehun.

Sehun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya memang tidak main-main. Sehun membiarkan emosinya terlampiaskan oleh aliran air mata, membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Tuhan, tolonglah aku"lirih Sehun, lantas menatap _tuts_ piano di hadapannya.

TRING

Sehun menekan sebuah _tuts_, lantas menatapnya dalam. Dia menunduk dalam, tampaknya semakin sedih.

TES TES

Kali ini, bukan air mata yang menetes. Cairan merah pekat itu kembali menetes, kali ini dari hidungnya, dan menetes di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano itu. Sehun membiarkannya. Dia lelah dengan semua yang menimpanya. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan–

"AAAAA!"

TBC or END, yak?

-XOXO-

**A/N : Thanks for reviewnya ^^ rencananya FF ini akan diselesaikan antara minggu ini sampe minggu depan. author emang sengaja fast update, soalnya biar FF-nya selesai sebelum author UN SMP. Dimohon pengertiannya ^^ **

**BTW, HBD for uri EXO oppadeul yang ke 2! #2yearsWithEXO  
I will always love u~ Aku harap, di tahun ke-2 EXO ini, bakalan lebih banyak HunHan TaoRis BaekYeol KaiSoo SuLay ChenMin moment *eh?  
Sekali lagi, mind to RnR? ^^d**


	7. Chapter 6

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_TES _

_ Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, Sehun masih saja meneteskan kristal bening itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, lantas mencengkram dadanya sedikit kasar._

"_Besok adalah penentuannya"gumam Sehun._

_ Sehun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya memang tidak main-main. Sehun membiarkan emosinya terlampiaskan oleh aliran air mata, membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik._

"_Aku bingung"gumam Sehun, lantas menatap tuts piano di hadapannya._

_TRING_

_ Sehun menekan sebuah tuts, lantas menatapnya dalam. Dia menunduk dalam, tampaknya semakin sedih._

_TES TES_

_ Kali ini, bukan air mata yang menetes. Cairan merah pekat itu kembali menetes, kali ini dari hidungnya, dan menetes di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Sehun membiarkannya. Dia lelah dengan semua yang menimpanya. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan–_

"_AAAAA!"_

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 6 ^^

Hari itu adalah hari pentas bakat di sekolah. Luhan dan Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah bangku di barisan ketiga dari depan.

"Ah, aku penasaran, siapa yang bermain kali ini"ucap Luhan.

"Pasti Sehun ada. Soalnya, dia dikenal sebagai The Master of Piano di sekolah"sahut Joonmyeon.

"Hey, kudengar kau baru saja berpacaran dengan seseorang dari Seoul. _Jinjjayo_?"tanya Luhan, membuat wajah Joonmyeon sedikit merona.

"Ah, _nde_. Dia itu– murid kelas 2. Tapi, bukan pacaran! Dia itu sepupuku"jawab Joonmyeon, dengan wajah dengan artian 'kenapa-kau-menganggapnya-pacarku'.

"Oh, kukira kau berpacaran dengannya"tanya Luhan, digelengi Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah punya pacar lain, kau tahu? Pacar dia itu anak kelas 1"jawab Joonmyeon, membuat Luhan terkekeh karenanya.

Pentas bakat pun dimulai. Diawali dengan pidato tidak berguna dari kepala sekolah, sampai-sampai membuat Luhan mengantuk parah. Lalu, disusul oleh _dancing machine_ dari seorang Kim Jong-in, murid kelas 1, yang membuat Luhan menatap kagum. Lalu, seorang _namja_ kelas 2 yang menyanyikan lagu _ballad_.

"Nah, itu dia sepupuku"ucap Joonmyeon, dengan bangganya.

"Dia?"kaget Luhan, diangguki Joonmyeon.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, biasanya dipanggil Kyungsoo"ucap Joonmyeon, dengan pandangan berbinar ke arah panggung.

"Kyungsoo? Nama yang unik"gumam Luhan.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah"ucap Joonmyeon, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Sekarang, kita akan mendengarkan langsung permainan menakjubkan dari salah satu murid kita, Oh Sehun!_"

Luhan membelalak. Bukankah Sehun kemarin masih sakit? Kini, dia tengah berjalan pelan ke tengah panggung. Orang-orang menatapnya jijik, apalagi kalau bukan wajahnya. Sehun menangkap tatapan Luhan, lantas mengangguk. Luhan sadar betul bahwa ini bukanlah ide yang bagus, apalagi dengan wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat saja. Entahlah, hanya saja _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa Sehun harusnya tidak tampil hari itu.

"Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu. Lagu favoritku, yang selalu bisa membuatku tertidur dan bisa juga membangunkanku"gumam Sehun di hadapan _mic_.

Sehun duduk di kursi di hadapan sebuah piano besar, lantas bersiap. Dia menatap Luhan dalam, lantas–

TRING

Menekan sebuah _tuts_. Dia mempersiapkan kedua tangannya di atas piano dan mulai memainkan lagu.

(Backsound : River Flows In You Piano Ver., Yiruma)

Luhan terpukau. Sehun memainkan lagu kesukaannya! Permainan itu begitu apik, terdengar seperti melodi indah dari Surga! Sehun menatap piano itu, dengan segala perasaanya. Bahkan, Luhan bersumpah bisa melihat air mata menitik lembut dari mata Sehun.

Seluruh penonton terpukau karena permainannya yang menghipnotis. Sehun bermain dengan segala emosinya, melepaskannya secara brutal pada _tuts_-_tuts_ piano. Bahkan, saat mendekati bagian _last chorus_, Sehun bermain dengan sangat emosional, membuat beberapa penonton terharu dan menangis karenanya.

TRING!

Sehun menekan _tuts_ terakhir dengan seluruh emosinya yang telah klimaks. Dia menunduk dalam di hadapan pianonya. Luhan tanpa sadar berdiri dan memberikannya _standing applause_, disertai dengan tangis penuh haru. Joonmyeon pun mengikuti gerakan Luhan, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa murid pun ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan.

PROK PROK PROK

Seluruh penonton memberikan _standing applause_ untuk Sehun. Mereka bahkan menangis haru karena permainan Sehun. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, lantas menengok ke arah penonton dan berdiri.

BUGH!

Tubuh itu pun roboh bagaikan kayu yang sudah dimakan rayap...

-XOXO-

Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya berkali-kali, berharap _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu bangun. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuknya. Ia mengikuti brankar –tempat tidur dorong– itu menggunakan kursi roda yang didorong Kris. Saat melihat Sehun roboh, saat itulah dia merasa bahwa jiwanya juga ikut runtuh.

"Sehunnie, _jebal_! Bangunlah!"pinta Luhan dengan histeris.

"_Mianhae_, Anda harus menunggu di luar"ucap salah seorang perawat, lantas menutup pintu besar di hadapan mereka.

Luhan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kris dengan sigap mendekap Luhan erat dan menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Ya Tuhan"gumamnya.

-XOXO-

Luhan masih duduk di kursi roda seraya menangkup kedua tangannya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit, khusyuk memanjatkan doa-doa pada Sang Pencipta, berharap _namja_ di dalam ruangan itu segera bangun. Kris mondar-mandir kesana kemari dengan gelisah sedari tadi.

2 jam berlalu. Dokter Lay ataupun suster tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuat keduanya nampak semakin gelisah. Kris tanpa sengaja menangkap keadaan Luhan yang tengah berdoa khusyuk, dengan air mata di pipinya. Kris pun memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara"ucap Kris, membuat Luhan berhenti berdoa dan menengok.

"Ada– apa?"tanya Luhan, terdengar agak bergetar.

"Kau tahu, bahwa– ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang tidak kau ketahui"ucap Kris, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Luhan yang tidak mengerti.

"Sehun bukan hanya menderita penyakit _vitiligo_"ucap Kris, membuat Luhan menengok kaget.

"Lantas apa!?"pekik Luhan, terdengar menuntut.

"Dia juga– menderita penyakit paru-paru basah, penyakit mematikan yang membuat jangka umur pasiennya tidak lama"jawab Kris, dengan penyesalan di raut wajahnya.

Luhan tercekat. Sehun tidak pernah memberitahunya! Dan lagi, mungkin seluruh sekolah tidak tahu akan hal itu! Pantas Luhan selalu merasa ganjil saat Sehun tengah batuk-batuk di kelasnya.

"Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku!?"pekik Luhan tidak terima.

"Sehun yang memintanya!"jawab Kris, berusaha mengendalikan Luhan.

"Mak-maksudmu?"tanya Luhan, meminta penjelasan.

"Sehun memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Dia tidak ingin kau khawatir! Dia menyukaimu, Luhan!"pekik Kris, membuat semua jelas sejelas-jelasnya.

Luhan kaget bukan kepalang. Dia menatap pintu besar dimana Sehun berada di dalamnya, lantas menatap Kris lagi.

"Se-sejak kapan?"tanya Luhan, mulai luluh.

"Dia menceritakan semuanya di buku _diary_-nya. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya saat dia sedang tidur, lalu aku membacanya. Dia terlihat jelas menyukaimu, Luhan! Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya!"jawab Kris, terdengar frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Luhan.

"Aku– memintanya untuk membantuku mendekatimu"jawab Kris, kali ini dengan nada pelan.

Luhan diam membisu. 2 orang yang ia sayangi saling menyukainya, merupakan hal yang sulit. Luhan menunduk sedih. Kini, semua jelas dan masuk akal di otaknya.

"Aku membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Dia membantuku, karena dia ingin membalas budiku, meskipun itu mengorbankan perasaannya"gumam Kris, dengan suara yang bergetar.

Luhan mengusap punggung Kris lembut. Luhan juga sama sedihnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan semua perkataan Kris, tapi begitulah adanya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Lu. Bukan seperti cinta sebagai teman, tapi cinta sebagaimana kekasih"gumam Kris.

Luhan menunduk sedih. Dia pun menggerakkan kursi rodanya, lantas mendekati pintu besar itu dan–

"_JEONGMAL SARANGHAE_, OH SEHUN!"pekik Luhan menggelegar.

Tubuh itu lemas, lantas menunduk sedih. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu. Luhan dan Kris langsung mendekati Dokter Lay, yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana, dok? Apa dia masih bisa selamat?"tanya Luhan, harap-harap cemas.

Dokter Lay menunduk sedih, diikuti suster-suster asistennya. Kris dan Luhan menangkap pemandangan itu dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun masih hidup!

"Dia mungkin hanya tidur!"pekik Kris, terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Penyakit paru-paru basahnya sudah menggerogoti saluran pernapasannya, dan menginfeksi jantungnya lewat aliran darah. Jantungnya ikut terinfeksi, dan berhenti berdetak. _Mianhamnida_"ucap Dokter Lay, dengan raut wajah sedih.

BUAGH!

Kris meninju keras pipi Dokter Lay, membuat semua terkaget. Luhan dan beberapa suster berusaha menjauhkan Kris dari Dokter Lay, dan suster lainnya berusaha melindungi Dokter Lay.

"Persetan kau! Kau _namja_ idiot! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan _dongsaeng_-ku mati, hah!? Sialan kau! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!"pekik Kris tanpa ampun.

Kris terduduk di lantai, lantas menangis keras. Luhan pun menangis di atas pundak Kris. Sehun pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Sejenak, Luhan mendengar sesuatu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai kepalanya, tapi Luhan yakin angin takkan bisa berbicara. Isinya–

"_Kamsahamnida. Aku bisa tenang sekarang_"...

THE END-

-XOXO-

**A/N : Bagi yang mau epilog, mungkin author akan ngepost besok atau lusa, ya? Tapi, emang pada mau epilognya? Yang mau silahkan bilang. Heheheh ^^ Maaf ya udah bikin Sehun meninggal, aku juga gk rela sih sebenernya T_T Sekali lagi, ini ANGST!**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


	8. Epilogue

_**(Chaptered) 'River Flows In You' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Yiruma – River Flows In You

Cast : Oh Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I wanna you to listen _**'River Flows In You'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Yiruma – River Flows In You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Bagaimana, dok? Apa dia masih bisa selamat?"tanya Luhan, harap-harap cemas._

_ Dokter Lay menunduk sedih, diikuti suster-suster asistennya. Kris dan Luhan menangkap pemandangan itu dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun masih hidup!_

"_Dia mungkin hanya tidur!"pekik Kris, terdengar tidak masuk akal._

"_Penyakit paru-paru basahnya sudah menggerogoti saluran pernapasannya, dan menginfeksi jantungnya lewat aliran darah. Jantungnya ikut terinfeksi, dan berhenti berdetak. Maafkan aku"ucap Dokter Lay, dengan raut wajah sedih._

_BUAGH!_

_ Kris meninju keras pipi Dokter Lay, membuat semua terkaget. Luhan berusaha menjauhkan Kris dari Dokter Lay, dan para suster berusaha melindungi Dokter Lay._

"_Persetan kau! Kau namja idiot! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dongsaeng-ku mati, hah!? Sialan kau!"pekik Kris tanpa ampun._

_ Kris terduduk di lantai, lantas menangis keras. Luhan pun menangis di atas pundak Kris. Sehun pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

_ Sejenak, Luhan mendengar sesuatu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai kepalanya, tapi Luhan yakin angin takkan bisa berbicara. Isinya–_

"_Kamsahamnida. Aku bisa tenang sekarang"..._

_._

_-River Flows In You-_

_._

_._

Epilogue ^^

Semenjak kepergian Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa memandang kosong langit dari kamarnya. Dengan gitar di pelukannya, dia menatap muramnya langit senja dengan kekosongan hatinya.

Joonmyeon dan sahabat-sahabatnya berusaha membujuknya untuk sekolah, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Pikirannya kacau balau, dan malah membuatnya tampak seperti orang gila.

Sudah 1 tahun semenjak kematian Sehun, Luhan seakan lupa siapa dirinya. Dia hanya memainkan gitarnya secara asal-asalan, dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dari balkon kamarnya. Sang _eomma_ berusaha keras membujuknya untuk melupakan Sehun, tapi itu semua terlalu pahit untuknya.

"Sehunnie, _bogoshippoyo_"gumam Luhan.

Luhan mendekap gitarnya, lantas menangis di atas gitar itu. Air mata itu menetes lembut.

(Backsound : River Flows In You Guitar Ver., Sungha Jung)

Luhan memainkan lagu itu. Lagu terakhir yang dimainkan Sehun saat di pentas seni. Ia memainkan lagu itu dengan sangat emosional, membuat sebuah senarnya hampir putus.

TRENG TRENG TRENG

Permainan itu sangat apik, bisa-bisa mengundang decak kagum tetangga dan _eomma_-nya sendiri. Dia bermain dengan mulusnya, meskipun tatapannya kosong ke arah langit.

TRENG

Luhan selesai memainkan lagu itu. Tiba-tiba, rasa pusing menjalari kepalanya. Luhan mencengkram kepalanya kasar, lantas terduduk di lantai. Gitarnya terhempas kasar. Luhan merasakan bahwa pandangannya buram. Otot-ototnya mulai berkurang kekuatannya. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah –penyakit paru-paru basah Sehun menular pada Luhan, namun Luhan tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa. 1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dan itu memberikan waktu cukup bagi penyakit itu untuk menggerogoti tubuh rapuh Luhan.

"Sehunnie, _saranghaeyo_"gumam Luhan, meskipun masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

TES TES

Darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Luhan tidak peduli. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, dan terdengar suara angin.

"_Nado saranghae_"

Luhan bersumpah, dia melihat sosok Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya, di tengah sebuah lorong putih. Lalu, secercah cahaya menyerangnya dari balik tubuh Sehun dan–

Semua jadi gelap...

-XOXO-

Kris menatap kosong batu di hadapannya. Batu yang dipoles mengkilat, dengan pahatan-pahatan indahnya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya satu batu yang ia tatap. Melainkan dua batu.

"Sehunnie, kau bahagialah di sana. _Hyung_ menyayangimu"ucap Kris, dengan senyuman getir di wajahnya.

Kris menatap batu satunya. Batu yang masih baru. Batu yang baru saja ditancapkan tadi siang. Batu nisan itu, dilapisi keramik, sama seperti batu di sebelahnya.

"Luhannie, _saranghae_. Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin membalasku, tapi– jagalah Sehun untukku. Semoga kalian tidak terpisahkan, di langit kelak"ucap Kris, dengan tulus.

Dia pun meninggalkan seikat bunga pada masing-masing nisan, lantas berjalan menjauh dengan kesan muram di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sejenak, Kris berhenti dan menatap batu nisan Sehun dan Luhan. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman getir, lantas segera mengusap air matanya kasar dan segera beranjak dari tempat pemakaman itu. Matahari menyinari kedua nisan itu. Tampak indah dipandang mata...

-XOXO-

.

.

'Oh Sehun'

Birth : April 12th 1994

Mortal : August 20th 2013

'Althought people hurts me, but I try to not hurting them'

.

.

'Xi Luhan'

Birth : April 20th 1990

Mortal : August 2th 2014

'Love is like water. It's flow slowly. Althought the river is flowing on your face, but you'll know if that is love'

.

-XOXO-

Omake (buat yang masih bingung kenapa Sehun merancau tidak jelas setelah ia bangun dari pingsannya di kamar mandi) ^^

_ Saat Sehun pingsan sedari kamar mandi, dia belum bangun juga. Dalam tidurnya, dia mengalami sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu indah, meskipun hanya akan terasa sesaat..._

_ Sehun berjalan di sebuah lorong. Lorong itu berwarna putih polos, dengan hiasan di dinding. Hiasan-hiasan itu adalah foto-foto masa kecil Sehun hingga sekarang. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar._

"_Eomma. Appa"gumamnya seraya menatap sebuah foto keluarga._

_ Sehun berjalan tanpa arah, mengikuti lorong satu jalur itu. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat sesuatu. Sesosok manusia berjubah. Jubah itu hitam, sehingga sangat mencolok di penglihatan Sehun._

"_Nu-nuguya?"tanya Sehun, dengan sedikit ragu._

"_Hallo, Sehun"sapa orang itu._

"_Nu-nuguya?"tanya Sehun lagi._

"_Sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung harimu, Sehun"lanjut namja itu, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun._

"_Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sehun._

"_Berkacalah"ucap namja itu._

_ Sehun menatap kaca di sebelahnya, lantas terbelalak sempurna. Pantulan tubuhnya begitu sempurna. Tampan, itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Sehun meraba wajahnya, lalu setitik air mata mengalir._

"_Sebentar lagi, Sehun. Hitunglah. 2 hari lagi kau akan kembali bersamaku"ucap namja itu._

"_2 hari? Maksudmu apa?"tanya Sehun, tidak mengerti._

"_Kembalilah. Berjanjilah, kalau kau akan kembali ketika dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu"ucap namja itu._

"_Perasaan? Maksudmu– Luhan?"tanya Sehun, diangguki namja itu._

"_Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, kembalilah kemari. Itu perjanjian kita. 2 hari adalah waktu perjanjian itu berlaku. Kalau dia belum mengucapkannya selama 2 hari, maka kau akan pergi dari dunia ini tanpa pengakuannya"jelas namja itu, membuat Sehun sedikit merinding._

"_Ta-tapi, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukai hyung-ku, Kris hyung"elak Sehun, terdengar sedih._

"_Berdoalah pada Tuhan, niscaya apapun akan terjadi"ucap namja itu._

_SRING!_

_ Secercah sinar menyinari penglihatan Sehun. Sehun menghalangi sinar itu dengan kedua tangannya dan–_

_SRING!_

_ Sehun mulai sadar. Wajah Luhan-lah yang pertama kali ia lihat..._

_-XOXO-_

_ Saat Sehun koma semenjak ia selesai memainkan piano di pentas seni, dia belum bangun. Dalam tidurnya, dia gemetar. Waktu perjanjiannya adalah sampai hari itu, dan dia belum juga mendengar penyataan perasaan Luhan._

"_Luhan, kumohon"igaunya, membuat Dokter Lay terkaget._

"_Sehun? Kau mendengarku?"tanya Dokter Lay seraya mengguncang tubuh Sehun._

"_Luhan, kumohon"igaunya lagi._

_ Di lain tempat, Sehun sudah tiba di lorong putih itu. Namja berjubah itu ada di hadapan sebuah pintu emas. Sehun menunggu dengan gelisah._

"_Waktu perjanjian hampir habis. Kita pergi sekarang"ucap namja itu._

_ Sehun berjalan dengan ragu. Dia menangis saat itu juga, merasa kecewa karena perasaannya tak terbalaskan. Tapi, saat dia sudah memegang kenop pintu itu–_

"_JEONGMAL SARANGHAE, OH SEHUN!"pekik Luhan menggelegar, terdengar menggema di ruangan itu._

_ Sehun menitikkan air mata. Dia menatap namja berjubah itu. Namja itu mengangguk. Sehun pun membuka pintu emas itu dan–_

_PIIIIIP_

_ Elektrokardiograf berbunyi nyaring. Sehun mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan senyuman terpatri saat hampir menutup pintu itu, yaitu–_

"_Kamsahamnida. Aku bisa tenang sekarang"..._

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #main gitar bareng chanyeol * *

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

**A/N : Aku sudah mempersiapkan FF lain setelah FF ini, dan kemungkinan akan di publish besok! Thnx for all reviews! ^^**

**FF setelah ini BaekYeol – Handkerchief. Dalam FF ini, aku bereksperimen untuk membuatnya GenderSwitch, jad FF ini adalah FF GS pertama aku! Couple utamanya = BaekYeol and HunHan! Ada yang mau? ^^**

**FF Chaptered pertamaku selesai! Thnx buat dukungan dari semuanya~**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


End file.
